Summer Love
by universaltoki
Summary: Summer nights sure can be hot. ShinjixIchigo


**Summer Love**

**by**

**Mistress Abarai**

_Another one-shot heh. That's all that's going through my head right now xD I hope you all who read this will like it!_

_Pairing: ShinjixIchigo_

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the Bleach characters and all that jazz._

* * *

Shinji ran his hands through his satin-like golden hair. He wondered if he should pay a visit to a certain strawberry that captivated him like no other. He loved to his scent, his orange hair, his gorgeous sinewy phsique. Oh, how he craved to just ravage his Ichi-kun... To revel in the delicious sounds that would fall from his Ichi-kun's enticing mouth. A split-second decision later, and Shinji was off, hunting for what was certainly going to be an entertaining night.

The silver moonlight illuminated the vizard's blonde hair as he approached Kuosaki Clinic. He leaped up from the ground to arrive at the window of Ichigo's room. Shinji's breath was stolen from him as he gazed upon the wonderful sight before him. Ichigo was stripped of clothing and tangled sensuously in his sheets as he slept, and his body glistened in a thin sheen of sweat. The blonde-haired vizard couldn't blame him, summer nights were extremely humid. However, lustful thoughts clouded his mind and Shinji quickly found that his black jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight in front.

"We'll just have to fix this problem, won't we, Ichi-kun?" murmured Shinji. He grinned mischeviously as he stealthily entered the room, kneeling closely next to Ichigo. The orange-haired teen shifted in his sleep when Shinji slowly ran his hand over one of his nipples, pinching it lightly.

'I hate that he can affect me like this, yet I love him for it.'

While Shinji contiued his administrations, his Ichi-kun's eyes fluttered open to take sight of what was happening. Instantly, Ichigo blushed deeply, startled at the sudden violation of his body. But, when he realized who was handling him so sinfully, he smirked and relaxed against his pillows.

"I see you couldn't wait for me to be awake, could you?" He chuckled at his blonde lover lightheartedly.

"How could I? You're so tempting..." Shinji practically drooled when he looked at his flushed partner. Ichigo's slightly parted mouth and half-lidded eyes were already enough to make Shinji come right then and there.

"Don't just sit there, Hira---"

"Shinji."

"Shinji, come take me. Now."

"Damn you..." The vizard began unbuttoning his collared shirt and untied his tie frantically, tossing them both aside carelessly. Just as he was about to work on his jeans, Shinji's hands were slapped away and replaced with Ichigo's eager ones. No time was wasted as Shinji's jeans were discarded, because only a second after they were, Ichigo had the former captain on his back and panting. Shinji impatiently anticipated for his mouth to be invaded by Ichigo's soft tongue, but all his coherent thoughts were wiped away as the strawberry nipped and tugged at his nipples.

Low moans and mindless drabble escaped from Shinji's mouth drove Ichigo to bite harder on them. Shinji truly enjoyed Ichigo's teasing, but he desperately needed to taste his lover. Hungrily, Shinji pulled Ichigo up and captured his lips in a long, heavy, passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth and they both moaned heavily, savoring the unique tastes. Netiher wanted to break the kiss, but their lungs screamed for oxygen, so they reluctantly pulled away.

"Ready, Ichi-kun?" Shinji looked into the teenager's glazed eyes, recieveing a wordless aformation. Again their lips were brought together in a heated kiss, and Shinji used this distraction to glide his hands down Ichigo's smooth back, attempting to insert his fingers into that tight, puckered entrance. Just as the blonde's index finger brused against the shinigami's entrance, once more, his hand was slapped away.

"Now, now Ichi-kun. Didn't you say for me to take you?" the vizard spoke while their lips were still touching.

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Nope. You said for me to, so I shall." Shinji smiled as he grabbed Ichigo and swapped positions so that he was now on top. He began kissing and biting Ichigo's exposed neck while grinding his groin harshly against the teen's beneath him. Shinji was rewarded with deep sighs and pleasure-filled moans when his mouth wound its way down the shivering body that belonged to his Ichi-kun. He traced patterns across Ichigo's toned abdomen, feeling the muscles expand and contract under his tongue.

Excitedly, the flaxen-haired vizard moved farther down, feeling the small, dimunative orange hair above Ichigo's nether region tickle his face. He grinned before he opened his mouth and sucked fervently on the head of his titian-haired lover's arousal.

"_Shi... Shinji..._" Ichigo groaned in pure bliss, he never thought anything on the face of the earth could create this mind-blowing ecstasy. But that's what made Shinji special...

It seemed Shinji couldn't get enough of his Ichi-kun. He took more and more of Ichigo's arousal into his mouth, sucking harder and just barely grazing his teeth against the throbbing erection. Ichigo arched his back languidly and moaning while Shinji hummed, creating divine ecstasy within the strawberry.

"_Mmm, more... Shi..._" Ichigo's hips thrust forward without him even thinking of the action, his body asking for more. Shinji pulled back, swirling his tongue around the strawberry's member before leaving it completely. Involuntarily, Ichigo whimpered at the loss of contact, wishing it would never stop.

"No worries, Ichi-kun. It'll get better."

"_Puh... Please, Shinj--- ahhh!_" The strawberry's pleas were met when he felt the impossbly wonderful sensations of the auricomous vizard's finger enter him and brush against his prostate. Shinji then added another finger and began to scissor them, and soon after that he added a third. Ichigo was in a blissful Shangri-La as Shinji prepared him, he couldn't imagine what he'd do when his lover was inside him, fucking him senseless.

Just as Ichigo had gotten accustomed to the fingers preparing him, they left his arse and he felt something larger press against his stretched entrance. He looked up to see glazed eyes of the former captain look back.

"Ready?"

"_Fu... Fuck me now, Shinji._"

Slowly, Shinji entered Ichigo, stopping occasionally to let Ichigo adjust to the erotic intrusion. Once he was completely inside his ochreous paramour, he began to move, pistoning in and out with increasing speed. Ichigo thrust upward in sync with Shinji to intesify the already pleasureable delerium he was experiencing.

"_Damn... Ichi... you're amazing..._"

The tightness that surrounded his cock almost became too much for him to handle so hit bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder, stifling his moan that would've caused him to come. Not yet, he didn't want this end so soon. While still buried inside Ichigo, Shinji held him close and laid back so that Ichigo was sitting directly on his cock.

"_I want you to ride me, Ichi-kun. Fuck me __**good**__._"

With that Ichigo immediately obeyed, rising up and down on the vizard's member, his eyes rolling back into his head as the lovely euphoria of the feeling shook his body. Then the shinigami switched to ride that beautiful cock that was deep inside him. He grasped Shinji's hips, not caring if he'd bruise the supple skin as he rode Shinji harder and faster.

"_God... yea... fuck, Ichi...so good..._"

Their solicitous cries and moans filled the room and the bed creaked under their weight, threatening to collapse. However both lovers were oblivious to the shaking bed and perservered in their rough love making.

"_Shinji... I'm gonna co... come..._"

"_Not yet... ahh.. not yet..._"

Noticing his neglected member, Ichigo fisted himself in time with his thrusts, his voice taking on a new octave as he moaned, getting closer to the edge. Shinji didn't seem to be able to hold off much longer as sweat began to form and roll down his heated body. Whiteness creeped into Ichigo's vision when his prostate was struck directly multiple times and he felt that familiar heat pool in his abdomen, foreboding his limit. The sandy-haired vizard sensed his limit nearing as well.

"_I... chi...GOOO!_"

Shinji came vigorously inside Ichigo, the force of the orgasm draining any energy left in him. Hearing his ambrosial inamorato cry out so wantonly, wild horses couldn't hold back Ichigo as he came hard, covering his hand and Shinji's chest in his seed. He collapsed drowsily ontop of Shinji, both breathing heavily.

"Shit, Ichi... -huff- ...go. You were fucking amazing."

"I know, heh."

Shinji smirked, jokingly ruffled the shinigami's hair and held him close, stroking his back lovingly.

"You know... I love you anyway."

Ichigo picked up his head and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on his beloved companion's warm lips.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

So how was that? Good? Bad? Let me know! _Arigato_

_P.S.: Still taking requests :3_


End file.
